Your Lies
by Ran Hime
Summary: Ada banyak hal yang telah Murasakibara lewatkan setelah kemenangan timnya di pertandingan Inter High. Bahkan ketika ia memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain basket demi mengenyahkan bayangan wajah kekalahan Kiyoshi dari pikirannya. Namun semua itu tidak ada gunanya, rasa bersalah kepada Kiyoshi kian memenuhi hatinya./ MuraKiyo/ Shonen Ai.
1. Chapter 1

_KnB fanfiction_

 _Present:_

 _Your Lies © Ran Hime_

 _KnB © Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

 _MuraKiyo (Murasakibara X Kiyoshi)_

 _T rated_

 _Canon, AR, OOC, Shonen ai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 1

Kise meneguk air di dalam botol yang diberikan oleh _manager_ -nya. Ia menyeka keringat di keningnya setelah menghabiskan air yang tersisa setengah itu. Pemotretan kali ini benar-benar berat ketika ia harus berdiri di bawah terik matahari. Dan lagi, musim panas kali ini benar-benar membuat semua orang ingin mendinginkan tubuh mereka di bawah AC.

Kise mendesah, tidak habis pikir kenapa ia mau menerima tawaran ini. Ia bahkan selalu menolak untuk pemotretan di bawah terik matahari ketika musim panas.

Dengan mata agak sayu, Kise memperhatikan para kru dan staff yang sedang sibuk membereskan peralatan. Kali ini pemotretan berjalan agak lama dibanding sebelumnya. Kise menatap sekeliling. Tidak ada salahnya mencari pemandangan yang bisa membuatnya tertarik, bukan?

Dan pemandangan di depannya membuat Kise melotot hingga berdiri dari bangku yang ia duduki. Tanpa sadar ia berjalan ke arah seseorang yang tengah bersantai sembari memainkan bola basket di tangan besarnya.

Perlahan Kise menajamkan penglihatannya. Ingin ia meyakini jika yang ia lihat sekarang bukanlah orang itu. Namun kenyataanya Kise memang tidak salah lihat.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan orang tersebut. Mata tajamnya menatap orang tersebut. Bibirnya ingin menyapa, namun kalimatnya seolah tertahan. Hingga pada akhirnya ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengucapkan nama itu.

"Kiyoshi!"

Kise dapat melihat mata redup itu menatapnya kaget sebelum akhirnya ia mendapatkan senyuman. Kise dapat melihat keterkejutan di wajah lelah Kiyoshi.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kise sembari menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku yang ia duduki bersama Kiyoshi.

"Baik. Seperti biasanya."

Kise menatap wajah Kiyoshi yang nampak tersenyum. Pemuda itu memang pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kukira kau masih di Amerika. Karena Murasakibara tidak pernah lagi ke Tokyo." Kise memainkan kedua kakinya yang nampak santai di atas rerumputan.

"Yah, mungkin karena kami tidak lagi saling bertukar pesan, jadi dia tidak tahu aku sudah kembali."

Kise memalingkan wajahnya lalu menatap langit biru di atas sana. Sejujurnya ia kurang tahu bagaimana hubungan tentang kedua temannya itu. Dibilang pacaran, mereka selalu terlihat kurang akrab. Namun dibilang tidak mempunyai hubungan pun rasanya aneh karena mereka pernah saling dekat.

"Sesekali datanglah ke Akita jika sedang ada waktu luang."

"Akan kuusahakan."

"Kau masih bermain basket?" Kise melirik bola basket di tangan Kiyoshi. Bukan jawaban hanya senyum yang Kiyoshi berikan.

Kise bangkit dari duduknya lalu menatap Kiyoshi sejenak, "baiklah! Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Orang terkenal seperti dirimu pastilah sibuk, ya?"

Kise hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Kiyoshi. Ia terseyum lalu berbalik. Berjalan meninggalkan Kiyoshi yang masih terdiam di bangku itu.

 _"Hei, Kiyoshi!"_

Kise berhenti berjalan lalu menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar suara Hyuga tengah berteriak memanggil Kiyoshi. Namun pemuda itu hanya tertawa tanpa bangkit dari bangku. Kise manatap tajam Hyuga yang berjalan sembari mendorong sesuatu menuju Kiyoshi.

"Sudah kuduga!" ujar Kise lirih lantas kembali berjalan.

.

.

Your Lies

.

.

"Aku bertemu Kiyoshi."

Murasakibara hanya diam tidak menanggapi kalimat dari Kise. Ia memainkan es batu di gelas layaknya anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Membuat Kise setengah kesal dan ingin memukul sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana bisa ia yang jauh-jauh datang dari Tokyo ke Akita malah mendapatkan sambutan seperti ini.

"Murasakibaracchi!" ucap Kise hampir berteriak, "harusnya kau terkejut atau senang dan bukannya malah biasa-biasa saja.

Murasakibara menghentikan gerakan tangannya lalu menatap tajam Kise, "Ahh Kichin .. Itu merepotkan." Murasakibara memasang wajah masa bodoh.

Kise mendesah. Percuma memarahi Murasakibara. Jika tahu begini jadinya, harusnya dia tidak usah datang ke Akita demi memberitahukan tentang pertemuaan dengan Murasakibara. Harusnya ia tetep diam di Tokyo sampai si bodoh itu mencari sendiri keberadaan Kiyoshi.

"Merepotkan?" Kise menatap Murasakibara, "lalu siapa yang terburu-buru mengejar Kiyoshi sampai lupa membawa uang yang cukup untuk bermalam di Amerika," ledeknya dengan senyum meremehkan.

Namun Murasakibara hanya diam. Tangan besarnya menggenggam gelas kaca yang mulai retak itu. Membuat Kise sedikit merasa ngeri. Ia mendorong kursinya sedikit ke belakang. Ini gawat karena telah membuat Murasakibara terlihat marah.

"Murasakibaracchi."

"Ah, Kicchin, kau membuat _mood-_ ku buruk." Murasakibara melepaskan gelas yang sudah pecah itu, "aku mau pulang."

Kise menghela nafas. Pemuda di depannya memang aneh. Sekalipun ia lama berteman dengan Murasakibara, namun bukan bearti ia dapat memahami pemuda besar itu. Bagaimana bisa Kiyoshi yang lembut itu menghadapi pemuda mengerikan macam Murasakibara? Kise hanya bisa membathin.

"Jika kau mau menemui dia, kau bisa datang ke alamat ini."

Kise meletakkan selembar kertas ke atas meja lalu beranjak dari kursinya. Sekali lagi ia menatap kertas itu lalu berbalik meninggalkan Murasakibara. Ia yakin jika Murasakibara akan mengambil kertas itu.

.

.

Your Lies

.

.

 _"Aku bertemu Kiyoshi."_

Suara Kise masih terus terngiang di telinga Murasakibara. Jika boleh jujur, ia juga ingin menemui Kiyoshi. Namun harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi itu selalu bersikap egois. Jika pada akhirnya ia bertemu Kiyoshi, apa yang harus ia katakan? Hai, selamat datang atau bagaimana kabarmu?

Murasakibara mengacak rambutnya. Ia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian setahun lalu hingga membuatnya berhenti bermain basket, walau banyak pencari bakat yang terus saja mengejarnya.

 _"Hentikan semua ini!"_

Bahkan bayangan wajah Kiyoshi hari itu masih terlihat jelas diingatannya. Wajah kesakitan yang enggan untuk mengalah. Walau Kiyoshi tidak mampu berdiri dengan baik karena cidera di kedua kakinya.

 _"Aku hanya ingin menang sekali ini saja Murasakibara."_

Meski pada akhirnya ia tidak memberikan kesempatan satupun untuk Kiyoshi memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring. Bukan karena ia tidak mau Kiyoshi menang, hanya saja ia tidak bisa melihat raut kesakitan dari wajah Kiyoshi. Ia tidak berharap Kiyoshi akan menghancurkan kedua kakinya perlahan di saat kedua kaki pemuda itu belum sembuh seutuhnya.

Namun Kiyoshi terus bangkit dan membuat Murasakibara kian murka. Kiyoshi tetap saja meloncat untuk memasukkan bola basket di tangannya.

Murasakibara menoleh, menatap selembar kertas di atas meja belajarnya. Ia bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan cepat menuju lemari. Dengan tergesa ia mengambil beberapa baju lalu memasukkannya asal ke dalam tas. Diraihnya kertas tersebut dan membawanya serta keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

Murasakibara menatap pemuda yang tidak jauh darinya. Tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun dan bola memuakkan itu masih juga berada di tangan Kiyoshi. Setelah setahun tidak lagi berbicara, Murasakibara tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun untuk pemuda itu. Bahkan kata-kata yang tidak jadi ia ucapkan dua tahun yang lalu masih tersimpan rapi dihatinya.

Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat ke tempat dimana Kiyoshi bersantai di sore hari. Wajah teduhnya tetap seperti dulu. Senyumnya tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Ingin rasanya Murasakibara memanggil nama pemuda itu, namun lagi-lagi nama itu seolah tertahan di tenggorokannya. Murasakibara berhenti tepat di depan Kiyoshi yang tengah memperhatikan bola basket di pangkuannya.

"Ah, Hyuga kau sudah ke-"

Kiyoshi tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika ia mendongak dan menemukan wajah Murasakibara berada di atasnya.

Dan Murasakibara dapat melihat wajah teduh itu menatapnya terkejut.

"Murasakibara.."

Murasakibara dapat merasakan bola basket yang dipegang Kiyoshi jatuh mengenai sebelah kakinya.

.

.

To be Continue..


	2. Chapter 2

_KnB fanfiction_

 _Present:_

 _Your Lies © Ran Hime_

 _KnB © Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

 _MuraKiyo (Murasakibara X Kiyoshi)_

 _T rated_

 _Canon, AR, OOC, Shonen ai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 2

.

"Kiyoshi!"

Kiyoshi hanya bisa tertawa sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia tidak menyangka jika Murasakibara akan menemukan dirinya di tempat seperti ini. Apalagi setahun setelah pertengkaran mereka hari itu. Ia pikir, Murasakibara tidak peduli lagi tentang keberadaannya. Namun semua pemikiran itu terpatahkan ketika ia melihat wajah menyeramkan Murasakibara kini berada dihadapannya.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu," ujar Murasakibara dengan nada dingin.

Tawa Kiyoshi memudar begitu saja. Ia menurunkan sebelah tangannya yang ia pakai menggaruk tengkuknya. Seketika itu juga ia merasa canggung.

"Berdiri dan ayo kencan." Murasakibara mengulurkan tangan kanannya kehadapan Kiyoshi.

"Heh!" Kiyoshi syok mendadak. Ia bahkan mengabaikan tangan besar Murasakibara yang masih berada dihadapannya.

Bagaimana bisa Murasakibara dengan mudah mengajakknya kencan, bahkan ketika mereka tidak lagi bertemu selama setahun lebih? Bagaimana bisa Murasakibara mengatakan hal tersebut seolah tidak pernah ada pertengkaran sama sekali di antara mereka? Dan bagaimana bisa Murasakibara dengan entengnya mengajaknya kencan di hari mereka pertama kali bertemu kembali setelah perpisahan hari itu.

"Murasakibara .."

Murasakibara hanya diam dengan pandangan dinginnya. Membuat Kiyoshi semakin tidak mengerti akan sikap pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

"Kubilang kencan ya kencan," ujar Murasakibara masa bodoh sembari meraih tangan kanan Kiyoshi dan menarik tangan yang serasa makin kurus di genggaman Murasakibara.

Kiyoshi bangun dari bangku akibat tangannya yang ditarik paksa itu. Dengan tertatih ia mencoba mengimbangi langkah panjang Murasakibara. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mencoba menggapai ujung kaos Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara .." Berkali-kali ia hampir terjatuh namun Murasakibara seolah tidak peduli.

Hingga akhirnya Kiyoshi benar-benar terjatuh. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Murasakibara melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kiyoshi merasa kakinya benar-benar sakit. Ia sedikit mengabaikan Murasakibara yang ikut berjongkok dan memandangnya dingin.

"Maaf!" seru Kiyoshi tanpa sadar. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan di mata orang lain. Namun keadaan tubuhnya juga tidak mungkin berbohong. Ia hanya diam sembari memandangi kakinya yang terkilir bahkan membiarkan Murasakibara memegangnya. Membiarkan Murasakibara melepas sepatu miliknya dan membuat kakinya yang bengkak terlihat. Namun ia tidak bisa diam ketika melihat Murasakibara melempar sepatunya entah kemana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Murasakibara? Aku bahkan baru membelinya seminggu lalu." Protesnya agak emosi.

"Naik!" perintah murasakibara tidak peduli akan protesan Kiyoshi sembari menyodorkan punggungnya.

Kiyoshi hanya bisa menurut. Percuma protes. Apapun yang ia katakan hanya akan diabaikan oleh Murasakibara. Seperti hari itu, ketika pemuda berambut ungu itu mengejarnya ke Amerika dan mengabaikan sekolahnya. Seperti hari itu, ketika Murasakibara menemani dirinya di pusat rehabilitasi dan mengabaikan pertandingan-pertandingan basket yang ada di Akita. Seperti hari itu, ketika ia berkata bahwa keadaannya sudah membaik dan Murasakibara bisa kembali ke Jepang. Murasakibara hanya menanggapinya dingin lalu mengabaikannya begitu saja.

Kiyoshi mengeratkan pegangannya di bawah leher Murasakibara ketika pria besar itu mulai bangkit lalu berjalan menggendongnya. Rasanya begitu aneh ketika ia berada di gendongan orang lain ketika ia bukan lagi anak-anak.

Kiyoshi menaruh pipinya di bawah tengkuk Murasakibara. Ia memejamkan matanya merasakan setiap bau yang menguar dari tubuh Murasakibara. Tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Aroma keringat Murasakibara masih seperti dulu.

Seperti saat pertama kali ia melawan Yosen di pertandingan pertamanya ketika SMA. Seperti ketika ia melawan Murasakibara sebelum akhirnya cederanya makin parah di akhir pertandingan musim dingin. Bau Murasakibara tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Seperti ketika ia melawan Murasakibara setahun yang lalu. Semua tidak pernah berubah. Dan Kiyoshi pun tidak pernah bisa menang melawan Murasakibara.

"Hei, Kiyoshi ... Jangan tidur!" seru Murasakibara menghentikan lamunan Kiyoshi, "itu merepotkan."

"Kenapa tidak kau turunkan aku saja kalau begitu."

Kiyoshi mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menarik nafas dalam. Lalu memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya. Sejak kapan ia berada di daerah ini?

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Kencan."

"Dasar bodoh! Mana ada orang kencan seperti ini."

Untuk pertama kalinya Kiyoshi benar-benar ingin marah. Bagaimana bisa Murasakibara mempunyai kekuatan sebanyak itu dan terus menggendongnya sampai sejauh ini.

"Hei, kita mau kemana?" tanya Kiyoshi agak khawatir ketika Murasakibara berjalan memasuki gang yang belum pernah ia lewati satu kali pun.

"Murasakibara ... Kau bisa menjawabnya, kan?"

Namun Murasakibara tetap diam dan terus berjalan hingga sampai pada sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Ia berhenti di depan pintu dan menekan bel dengan tidak sabaran.

"Ahh siapa yang berisik." terdengar suara dari dalam sebelum pintu di depan mereka terbuka, "Murasakibara ..."

"Minechin ... Kau lama sekali."

"Hah ... Kiyoshi? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Berdua pula?"

Kiyoshi hanya tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya. Murasakibara membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah Aomine bahkan sebelum pemilik rumah itu mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

.

.

.

Hampir setengah jam Aomine keluar untuk membeli makanan, namun belum juga kembali. Kiyoshi mulai merasa bosan berada di ruang tamu Aomine tanpa melakukan apapun. Sementara Murasakibara tengah menikmati tidurnya di atas karpet. Pemuda itu terlihat pulas dalam tidurnya setelah memijat kaki Kiyoshi dan sedikit mengompresnya.

Kiyoshi menyadari jika Murasakibara mungkin benar-benar lelah setelah menggendongnya ke rumah Aomine lalu mengobati kakinya. Bahkan sangking lelahnya, Murasakibara menghabiskan makanan di kulkas Aomine dan masih juga menyuruh Aomine untuk membelikannya makanan. Tamu tak tahu diri, bathin Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi melirik sesuatu di atas meja. Dengan menyeret tubuhnya ia mendekati meja yang kebetulan berada di samping Murasakibara tengah tidur. Kiyoshi meraih spidol hitam itu lalu duduk di samping Murasakibara. Ia menatap cukup lama wajah terlelap Murasakibara. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Murasakibara terlihat mempesona saat sedang tidur. Membuat wajah seramnya menghilang.

Kiyoshi membuka tutup spidol di tangannya lalu mengarahkan ke wajah Murasakibara.

"Kau itu tampan jika saja kerutan ini hilang," ucap Kiyoshi sembari melingkari kerutan di dahi Murasakibara yang membuat wajah itu nampak menyeramkan di mata semua orang yang menatapnya.

"Kau itu cukup manis, kalau saja kau mau sedikit tersenyum," lanjutnya sambil membuat garis lengkung dari ke dua sudut bibir Murasakibara hingga ke atas sedikit.

Kiyoshi meletakkan spidol di tangannya ke atas karpet. Tanpa sadar tangannya menyentuh bibir Murasakibara yang nampak sedikit terbuka itu. Ia mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Murasakibara. Semakin sempit hingga kemudian mata itu terbuka sebelum sempat Kiyoshi mencuri ciuman di bibir Murasakibara.

Kiyoshi nampak terkejut dan hendak menegakkan tubuhnya. Namun ia kalah cepat dengan Murasakibara yang lebih dulu menarik kemejanya hingga tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas tubuh Murasakibara. Tanpa basa-basi Murasakibara menyentuh kepala belakang Kiyoshi dan menekannya hingga Murasakibara dapat memperdalam ciuman di bibir Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi kelabakan dibuatnya. Ini ciuman pertamanya. Rasanya jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia memukul dada Murasakibara ketika pemuda itu tidak juga melepaskan ciumannya, sementara ia sudah hampir kehabisan nafas. Wajah Kiyoshi mendadak serasa horor ketika tangan besar itu menyelinap ke balik bajunya dan menyelus punggungnya.

"Kenapa tidak kalian gunakan kamar saja. Kalian pikir ini rumah siapa?"

Untuk sesaat jantung Kiyoshi berhenti berdetak. Wajahnya merah padam mendengar suara pemilik rumah yang memergoki mereka hendak berbuat yang iya-iya.

Kiyoshi bangkit dari atas tubuh Murasakibara dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia benar-benar merasa malu. Sejenak ia melirik Murasakibara yang hanya diam seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kiyoshi _senpai_!" ucap seseorang yang baru datang dari balik pintu.

"Kagami, kau ada di sini?"

"Yah, kami akan pergi ke festival kembang api." ujarnya kemudian melirik Murasakibara yang tengah memasang wajah masa bodohnya sambil memakan snack yang baru saja Aomine bawa.

"Aku pinjam toilet." Kiyoshi bangkit lalu berjalan tertatih ke kamar mandi yang berada tidak jauh dari ruang tamu.

.

.

.

"Cih, melakukan pelecehan di hari pertama kali bertemu." sindir Kagami ketika ia dan Murasakibara berada di ruang tamu berdua. Aomine masih bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pesta kembang api, sementara Kiyoshi tidak kunjung kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Lalu apa urusanmu?" Murasakibara sok tidak peduli dengan wajah Kagami.

"Bagaimana kau bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa? Bahkan setelah Kiyoshi _senpai_ tidak melanjutkan pengobatan kakinya."

"Hah."

"Jangan cuma 'hah' brengsek." sebisa mungkin Kagami berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Kau pikir karena siapa Kiyoshi _senpai_ bersembunyi agar tidak dipaksa ke Amerika lagi. Dan membuat Alex mengamuk."

"Mana kutahu?" Murasakibara bangkit lalu membawa bungkus-bungkus snack yang telah ia habiskan ke dapur. Ia menyalakan kran lalu menghapus coretan-coretan yang ada di wajahnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali ke ruang tamu.

.

.

.

To be Continue ...


	3. Chapter 3

_KnB fanfiction_

 _Present:_

 _Your Lies © Ran Hime_

 _KnB © Tadatoshi Fujumaki_

 _MuraKiyo (Murasakibara X Kiyoshi)_

 _T rated_

 _Canon, AR, OOC, Shonen ai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 3 - End

.

"Kakimu masih sakit?" Murasakibara menghentikan langkahnya ketika Kiyoshi tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan menatap kedua kakinya.

"Tidak." Kiyoshi mendongak dan tersenyum kepada Murasakibara, "sandalnya kekecilan." Kiyoshi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, merasa tidak enak hati karena sedikit cerewet.

Murasakibara berjalan mendekati Kiyoshi. Ia menatap Kiyoshi cukup lama hingga membuat pemuda itu makin merasa tidak enak hati karena tidak tahu terima kasih. Sudah untung Aomine mau membelikan dia sandal. Murasakibara membungkuk lalu berjongkok di depan Kiyoshi. Menatap kedua kaki Kiyoshi yang salah satunya masih terlihat kurang baik.

"Lepas!"

"Hah?" Kiyoshi tidak mengerti bagaimana cara berpikir Murasakibara. Entah hanya dia atau pemuda itu yang memang sulit dimengerti .

Kiyoshi melepas sandalnya, menuruti perkataan Murasakibara. Untuk saat ini ia enggan berdebat dengan Murasakibara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kiyoshi hampir saja berteriak melihat Murasakibara melempar sandal pemberian Aomine itu. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Murasakibara melakukan hal seenaknya seperti itu.

Murasakibara bangkit dan menatap Kiyoshi sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik, "tunggu disini dan jangan kemana-mana." Murasakibara melangkah meninggalkan Kiyoshi sendirian.

.

.

.

"Masih kekecilan?" tanya Murasakibara ketika merasa Kiyoshi agak kesulitan berjalan. Ia tidak tahu berapa ukuran sandal Kiyoshi, namun ia cukup yakin jika sandal yang ia beli itu muat untuk Kiyoshi.

"Tidak." Kiyoshi mempercepat langkahnya mengimbangi Murasakibara, sekalipun ia selalu tertinggal di belakang.

Murasakibara berhenti berjalan lalu menunggu Kiyoshi sampai tepat di depannya. Diraihnya tangan kanan Kiyoshi lalu menggandengnya. Ia bukan pria romantis, jadi hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk Kiyoshi. Menggandeng pemuda dari Seirin itu agar tidak tertinggal di belakangnya.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Kiyoshi mencoba memecah keheningan yang ada. Sesekali ia menyentuh pipinya yang telah memerah akibat perlakuan dari Murasakibara.

"Menyaksikan kembang api."

Kiyoshi menatap punggung yang ada di depannya. Bagaimana bisa Murasakibara terasa tetap bersikap dingin bahkan ketika pemuda itu mengajaknya kencan. Mungkin sesekali Kiyoshi perlu ke Akita untuk menemui Himuro. Menanyakan tentang bagaimana seorang Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Acara hampir mulai. Kita tidak akan dapat tempat yang nyaman."

"Aku punya tempat tersendiri untuk menyaksikan kembang api," ujar Murasakibara. Ia berbelok dan mulai menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang begitu banyaknya, "jika kau merasa kakimu sakit, kau bisa bilang."

"Ya, tentu saja." Kiyoshi tersenyum walau Murasakibara tidak melihat senyum merona agak malu. Ia bersyukur berjalan di belakang Murasakibara, sehingga Murasakibara tidak dapat melihat bagaimana wajahnya malu-malu yang kini menghiasi wajah Kiyoshi.

Dengan pelan, Murasakibara mencoba menaiki anak tangga. Sebisa mungkin tetap menjaga agar kaki Kiyoshi tidak terasa sakit yang lebih.

.

.

.

"Hei, Murasakibara .. Kenapa kau berhenti bermain basket?" tanya Kiyoshi. Matanya masih terpaku pada langit malam yang nampak cerah.

Murasakibara hanya diam. Ia tidak sedikitpun tertarik untuk membahas masalah itu. Yang lebih penting untuk saat ini adalah menikmati pesta kembang api.

"Bagaimana pengobatanmu setahun terakhir ini?" Murasakibara balik bertanya,mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja sudah lebih baik." kiyoshi menoleh dan memberikan senyum kepada Murasakibara

"Jadi begitu."

Murasakibara menunduk. Menatap hamparan laut yang terlihat biru gelap seperti halnya langit malam. Ia terdiam setelah melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kiyoshi ketika mengatakan soal kondisi kedua kakinya yang pernah cedera itu. Untuk saat ini ia akan percaya pada kata-kata kiyoshi sekalipun kalimat dari Kagami begitu mengusik pikirannya.

Tidak ada yang bisa dicurigai ketika selama perjalanan Kiyoshi tidak sekalipun menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan setiap kali berjalan. Lalu ... Apa maksud perkataan Kagami?

Angin malam mulai terasa dingin meski kini sedang berada di puncak musim panas. Murasakibara mencengkeram besi pembatas. Menikmati malam pesta kembang api dari atas sana memang lebih nyaman. Ia tidak perlu berdesakan dengan banyak orang. Ia lebih suka keadaan sepi seperti ini.

Tidak ada pembicaraan setelah itu. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menahan kata-kata yang ingin mereka ungkapkan. Dan Murasakibara tetap dengan egonya. Seperti dua tahun yang lalu ketika ia lebih memilih diam lalu meninggalkan Kiyoshi di Amerika bersama Alex. Tidak ada satu kata pun yang ia ucapkan sebelum pergi. Seperti setahun yang lalu sebelum Kiyoshi pergi lalu menghilang. Bahkan ia masih tetap keras kepala dan lebih memilih diam.

Murasakibara kian mencengkeram semakin erat besi pembatas. Mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat sebelum terlambat dan dia akan tetap berada dalam penyesalan.

" _Suki_."

Blaar ... Duarr

Kalimat yang bertahun-tahun tersimpan itu terucap dengan sia-sia ketika suara kembang api meredamnya. Haruskah ia mengutuk kembang api yang meletus di waktu yang tidak tepat? Ataukah ia harus mengulang kata itu di saat yang tepat?

"Kau bicara apa?" ujar Kiyoshi. Ia tertawa hambar merasa bersalah karena tidak dapat mendengar kata yang diucapkan oleh Murasakibara, "maaf aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas."

Murasakibara menggeser posisinya, lebih dekat lagi di samping Kiyoshi yang masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi bersalah. Murasakibara berbalik menghadap Kiyoshi. Menatap wajah lembut itu hingga sedikit salah tingkah. Murasakibara hanya diam sambil terus menatap Kiyoshi. Ia memajukan kepalanya dan menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kiyoshi.

" _Suki_."

Murasakibara mengambil ciuman kedua Kiyoshi tepat di bibir. Membuat Kiyoshi terkejut bahkan tidak mampu berbuat apapun meskipun ciuman itu terasa begitu lembut, berbeda dengan ciuman penuh nafsu ketika berada di rumah Aomine. Hanya sesaat namun mampu membuat hati Kiyoshi menghangat.

Murasakibara melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Ayo kembali." Murasakibara berbalik siap untuk melangkah. Namun ia menahan langkahnya ketika Kiyoshi masih terdiam dengan posisinya, "Kiyoshi!"

"Maaf!" serunya setelah tersadar dari keterkejutan akibat ulah Murasakibara. Ia masih tidak percaya akan kata yang diucapkan Murasakibara dengan nada datar dan terkesan dingin itu.

Murasakibara mengulurkan tangannya, seolah menyuruh Kiyoshi untuk menggapainya.

.

.

.

"Kita berpisah di sini."

Hanya itu yang mampu Kiyoshi ucapkan ketika mereka telah berada di jalan menuju jalan raya. Ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang mesti ia katakan kepada Murasakibara. Pemuda itu hanya diam menatapnya seperti biasa. Kiyoshi benar-benar tidak mengerti akan sikap Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara."

Kiyoshi maju selangkah ketika Murasakibara berbalik dan berhadapan dengannya. Ia berjinjit dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir pemuda besar itu.

"Terima kasih." Kiyoshi tersenyum malu ketika lagi-lagi Murasakibara menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam itu. Perlahan ia mulai tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya ketika Murasakibara tetap diam tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Cepat pulang dan istirahatlah!"

"Ya, tentu saja."

Lagi Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Ia menatap punggung Murasakibara yang mulai menjauh darinya.

Andai saja Murasakibara lebih cepat menyadari kehadirannya di Tokyo, apakah Murasakibara akan bersikap seperti itu? Apakah akan ada hari menyenangkan seperti ini? Apakah ia akan bisa menikmati pesta kembang api seperti malam ini bersama Murasakibara?

Begitu banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan. Namun ketika punggung Murasakibara telah benar-benar tidak terlihat olehnya, senyumnya pun memudar. Kiyoshi jatuh terduduk begitu saja. Ia sedikit khawatir ketika tidak dapat merasakan kedua kakinya. Ia menyeret tubuhnya ke pinggir jalan. Bersandar di salah satu pohon besar yang berdiri di sepanjang jalan. Diambilnya ponsel miliknya di saku celananya lalu mencoba menghubungi Hyuga.

"Hyuga, bisakah kau menjemputku?"

"Kakiku. Tiba-tiba kakiku tidak dapat kugerakkan," ucapnya sembari tertawa seolah tidak ada penyesalan atas semua yang ia lalui hari ini.

"Aku ada tidak jauh dari tempat festival kembang api."

"Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya ketika Hyuga menanyakan tanda atau apapun yang bisa menjadi petunjuk dimana kiyoshi berada. Dan ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, matanya pun melebar.

"Murasakibara." Ponsel di tangannya jatuh begitu saja ketika melihat Murasakibara berada satu meter di depannya. Menatapnya tajam penuh amarah.

Kiyoshi tidak mampu berkata apapun ketika pemuda dari Akita itu berjalan mendekat ke arah dimana ia tengah bersandar pada pohon besar. Mata cokelatnya terus saja mengikuti setiap gerakan Murasakibara. Hingga ketika Murasakibara telah sampai di hadapannya dan berjongkok. Ia dapat melihat mata amethyts itu menyimpan banyak kekecewaan.

"Kecurigaan Kise ternyata benar." Murasakibara menatap wajah Kiyoshi yang terlihat kurang nyaman itu. Murasakibara mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu menyentuh kedua pipi Kiyoshi, "bagaimana bisa kau bersikap seolah semua baik-baik saja?"

"Murasakibara ..."

"Bagaimana bisa kau seegois ini dan membiarkan kedua kakimu semakin hancur?"

"Murasakibara .. "

Perlahan Kiyoshi dapat mendengar jika suara Murasakibara semakin parau.

Murasakibara membingkai wajah Kiyoshi dengan tangan besarnya itu, "Apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku mengkhawatirkanmu selama ini, hah?" Murasakibara hampir berteriak jika saja suara isakannya mampu ia tahan.

Seketika itu mata Kiyoshi terbelalak. Tidak menyangka jika Murasakibara sebegitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia bahkan masih begitu jelas mengingat mata Murasakibara menatapnya penuh kebencian hari itu.

"Maaf!" seru kiyoshi menatap Murasakibara dengan penuh rasa bersalah, "maaf." ia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Murasakibara. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi selain kata itu. Rahasianya telah terbongkar dan dia tidak mungkin lagi membohongi Murasakibara setelah semua ini.

.

.

.

"Hari itu kau tidak mengangkat telponku, jadi kupikir kau sudah tidak peduli lagi." Kiyoshi terus berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan pulang, "lalu kudengar kau berhenti bermain basket, jadi aku tidak kembali ke Amerika."

Kiyoshi tidak mungkin bisa melupakan kejadian hari itu. Ketika Murasakibara menyuruhnya berhenti bermain basket. Ketika ia mengalami kekalahan telak, terus dan terus hingga Murasakibara membanting bola basket dan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

Kiyoshi tidak akan lupa ketika Murasakibara mengabaikan panggilan darinya bahkan tidak satu pun pesannya yang terjawab. Lalu .. Ia mendengar jika Murasakibara berhenti bermain basket ketika ada pencari bakat mengincarnya. Kiyoshi pun memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke Amerika. Dan meminta Hyuga mencarikan tempat untuknya ber'istirahat'.

"Hei, Murasakibara ... Kau akan bermain basket lagi, kan?"

"Diamlah jika kau tidak ingin jatuh."

"Kau tetap dingin walau telah mengatakan perasaanmu." Kiyoshi mengeratkan kedua tangannya merangkul leher Murasakibara, "Suki," bisiknya lalu menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya di balik punggung Murasakibara.

"Aku mengantuk," lanjutnya lalu menutup mata. Ia membiarkan Murasakibara membawanya. Karena itu lebih baik dari pada ia sendirian di sini dengan kaki yag tidak bisa membawanya pulang.

"Aku akan membangunkanmu nanti."

Murasakibara terus melangkah, menggendong Kiyoshi di balik punggungnya. Ia merasa dejavu ketika Kiyoshi berada di gendongannya. Pemuda itu memang keras kepala dan tidak peduli akan apapun asal kemauannya bisa terpenuhi.

Bagi Murasakibara, Kiyoshi tidak lebih dari pemuda bodoh yang tidak pernah memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat. Lalu .. Apakah suatu hari nanti ia akan bisa mengendalikan kecerobohan Kiyoshi?

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak hari itu. Kiyoshi terbangun dari rumah sakit. Mendapatkan ceramah demi ceramah dari Hyuga. Seperti biasa, ia hanya tertawa seolah tidak melakukan hal yang membuat orang lain cemas bahkan ingin marah.

Dokter menyarankan agar Kiyoshi tidak berjalan untuk sementara waktu dan menyarankan agar mulai melakukan rehabilitasi pada kedua lututnya di Amerika jika ingin segera pulih. Ia ingin mekolak namun Murasakibara menatapnya tajam seolah berkata, "menolak dan kau akan tamat' dan mau tidak mau ia pun setuju.

"Kau harus menjaga Kiyoshi!" Hyuga menatap Murasakibara serius. Untuk kali ini ia berharap Kiyoshi tidak akan mengulangi kebodohannya setahun yang lalu.

"Murasakibaracci, jangan lupa bawa uang yang banyak." kise mencoba menahan tawa setelah melihat wajah marah Murasakibara.

"Kiyoshi _senpai_ semoga cepat sembuh." Kagami kemudian menatap ke arah Murasakibara, "dan kau .. Jangan coba-coba meninggalkan Kiyoshi _senpai_." walau berat hati mau tidak mau ia harus merelakan Kiyoshi bersama Murasakibara ke Amerika.

"Kami harus pergi." untuk terakhir kalinya Kiyoshi berpamitan.

Kiyoshi cukup bersyukur teman-temannya mau menerima keputusannya itu. Dan ia juga bersyukur karena Murasakibara tidak meninggalkan dirinya. Sekalipun ia tidak pernah berharap lebih tentang hari ini.

Kiyoshi tersenyum merasakan bagaimana Murasakibara mendorong kursi rodanya degan hati-hati.

Setelah malam dimana ia terbagun di rumah sakit, Murasakibara memutuskan untuk menemani dirinya. Walau ia tidak tahu apakah itu sebuah lamaran, mengingat bagaiman Murasakibara mengatakannya dengan datar.

Setelah malam itu, Murasakibara memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di Amerika setelah menerima tawaran bermain basket dari pencari bakat. Dengan begitu, Murasakibara tidak perlu bolak balik ke Jepang - Amerika demi mengontrol perkembangan Kiyoshi.

Dan malam itu mereka memutusakan untuk hidup bersama, entah untuk hari ini, besok dan mungkin juga sampai nanti.

.

.

End


End file.
